Cue the Rain
by BloodRaven800
Summary: Everything can change in a matter of minutes. After the event with Eddy's brother, everything did change for the best and worst. Now, five years later, the Cal Da Sac isn't the care free place it once was, its now full of secrets. -Pending better summary-


Cue the Rain

Prologue

_5 Years Ago…_

And so it came to pass that Eddy's brother, who will be referred to as Ned, was defeated by the Cal Da Sac.

The truth was finally shown. Ned was not cool, or a good brother. He was just an average, run of the mill, bully that was finally dethroned and the truth was told about him by the most unlikely of sources, Eddy.

Though in the beginning the Cal Da Sac kids originally sought revenge on the Ed's but after what they witnessed Ned do to Eddy, the anger that was directed toward Eddy was shifted to his brother. And the effect of this was that after years of scams and isolation, the Ed's were finally accepted by the rest of the Cal Da Sac. Everything seemed complete. Everything would be better. They would be happy.

They were wrong.

The trip to Rethink Avenue, Peach Creek was filled with fun and laughter. Even Johnny, who original set out to punish the Ed's as Caption Mellon Head, seemed to lighten up and enjoy them. They hadn't a care in the world. Life was good. Life was complete. Life would change them forever.

As the kids entered the Cal Da Sac, they parted ways to their homes. Ed and Sarah joined hands as they veered off toward their house, but saying goodbye first. Rolf gave Eddy a ceremonious hug, before he set off toward his house before being tackled by his pig.

"The Son of a Shepherd thought he would never see you again!" He yelled joyfully and hugged his pig.

Eddy laughed as he noticed that Johnny had exited the group to go to his house.

"Hey Johnny," Eddy shouted, getting Johnny's attention. "I'm sorry. No hard feelings buddy?"

Johnny slightly turned his head so that one eye was directed at Eddy. Eddy got the impression that Johnny hadn't forgiven him.

"I had a bear trap attached to my head. No Eddy, I don't forgive you. Plank and I hate you!"

Johnny returned his walk to his house without any further interruptions by Eddy. Eddy sighed and noticed that Jimmy was staring at him with a flushed face.

"Eddy I," Jimmy sighed and made eye contacted with Eddy. "I never thanked you for all you done for me. By taking me under wing, you made me strong and cunning. You have no idea how much you help me. So now Eddy, I thank you with all my heart." Jimmy concluded crying. He wiped away his tears and ran home.

"What's going on?" Eddy said to himself as he watched Jimmy enter his house.

"Dude, people like you now. All except Johnny though." Kevin said as he grasped Eddy's shoulder with true friendship. "You're okay dork."

"Yeah dude, you defended your bro even though he was a total jerk." Nazz said and hugged Eddy. "You're awesome." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go. "Bye." She waved and turned to leave with Kevin on her heels.

And then there were two. Eddy and Double D stood at the entrance of the Cal Da Sac. Eddy was confused but still was blushing, while his companion smiled.

"If you were to ask me if at the end of this journey we all be friends and united, I would have laughed. But now, everything's changed, everything's changed don't you think."

"You think if I ask nicely, Nazz will kiss me on the lips."

Double D busted out laughing and said. "I guess some things stay the same. Good night Eddy, Mother and Father have to be worried." He hugged Eddy and left.

Eddy stood in the same spot, just staring at the setting sun. He was coming out of the daze he was in for the past few minutes and smiled.

"This has been the best day in my life." Eddy smiled and began to walk home. On his trek home a thought occurred to him. He groaned

"I missed my chance to touch Nazz's boobs!"

_At Rolfs House… _

Rolf had just finished put Wilfred back with the other pigs. He sighed as he entered his house.

"Much has changed. I glad the Son of a Shepherd will be around to see how it progresses."

Rolf smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He found his parents and his Nana sitting at the kitchen table. His smiled faded when he noticed that his parents had sad looks on their faces and Nana had a very serious one.

"What afflicts Rolf's parent?" He asked

Rolf's mother was the first to answer. She was very overweight and had long graying blue hair. She wore a blue, one piece dress that covered her arms and legs. "First we must discuss where you have been. Where have you been the past two nights? We were afraid."

"Rolf apologizes for his absence. There was a problem, but it corrected itself, and Rolf would like to leave it at that."

"But, I must know!"

"Enough, tell the pojke why we are here!" Nana said with authority. She was very old. She had many wrinkles and her hair was silver with age. She wore a plain white nightgown.

"Fine, Rolf, we are moving back to the old country. We are returning to Sverige" His mother said, as she stared at the floor.

Rolf was shocked. "Why? Why are we returning to Sweden? Hasn't Rolf done all you asked of him?"

"You have gone far beyond what is expected for a young man. It is not your fault, it's the worlds." This time, Rolf's father spoke. He wore blue overalls and is six inches taller than Rolf. "You see, America is no longer the land of opportunity, there is simple no jobs anymore, the worlds falling apart and we what to be home when it happens."

Rolf felt like crying. He wanted to scream but that would be disrespectful. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight!" Nana said.

_At Ed's and Sarah's House…_

Ed closed the door after he and Sarah entered. He was happy. Everything seemed to be good and happy. He smiled as he walked to the door that would lead him to the basement and his room.

"Big brother, wait!" Sarah shouted as she walked over to him. He turned and said with a goofy smile,

"Yes baby sister?"

Sarah fidgeted nervously; she was both nervous and sad. "I need to tell you something. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Ed was confused. "Sorry for what baby sister."

"Everything, I noticed when Eddy's brother was attacking him, you did everything to protect him." Sarah couldn't help it anymore. She began to cry. "I can't help feeling that, if it was me you wouldn't do anything."

Ed didn't understand anything Sarah said, but understood that she was very sad. He smiled and scooped her up into a big bear hug.

"It's okay, baby sister, Ed is here"

Sarah didn't fight it. She snuggled into his arms as the bond grew.

_Johnny's House…_

Johnny slammed the front door and climbed the stairs to his room.

_How could they? Join the leagues of the enemy? It isn't possible!_

Johnny made it to his room and stormed into it. He dove under the bed and pulled out all his Caption Mellon Head equipment. He was crying as he dragged it down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Caption Mellon Head is dead!" He screamed and threw all his stuff into the trash.

_Jimmy's House…_

Jimmy meant every word that he said to Eddy.

Eddy did make him a stronger person and a much cunning one at that. When his mother would come home in one of her drunken rages, he no longer cried and waited to be beat. He would talk her down of one of her rages. Usually it worked. This impressed his dad.

As Jimmy walk into the living room, all the color drained from him leaving him a ghostly white.

There, it a large puddle of blood, lay his protector, the only person that ever loved him, his father.

He was about to scream, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He was shocked, blood was pouring out of his mouth. He looked down to see a machete stitching out of his chest.

Through the blood, he weakly said, "Ouchy…"

_Kevin and Nazz…_

"I have something to say to you." Nazz broke the silence as they walk to her house. She was staring at the ground.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Did he hear her right? Did she say the three words that he always dreamed of hearing!

"For real?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed him. "For real!"

_Double D's House…_

Double D was already hard at work doing the chores that he didn't do the past two days. He knew that Mother and Father were most likely angry that he left without telling them where he was going, but he could try to alleviate the punishment by getting all his chores done before they got home.

"Messy, messy, messy!" Edd said as he dusted everything. Everything was going well, until a random bird hit the window, scaring the crap out of him.

"Maybe I cleaned the windows to well."

_**Knock, Knock**_

Edd turned from the window and looked at the front down. He wondered who would be visiting when it was so close to nighttime.

_**Knock, Knock**_

Edd walk over to the door and answered it. He was both shocked and overcome with joy.

"Grandma!"

The old women in dress clothes smiled and effortless scooped Edd into her arms planting kisses on his face."Baby Doo!"

She set him down as a confused look crossed his face. "Why are you here at this time of day?

"Well guess what, little one! I'm coming to live with you!"

_Eddy's House…_

Eddy knew that his parents were most likely pissed at him, so he entered his house through the back door. He pecked in and notice no one in his room, so he walk in and flopped himself on the bed. He smiled and thought of all the things that have happened in the pasted to days. He was popular! It felt so good.

"Where have you been?"

Eddy shoot out of his thoughts and his bed as his mom stared at him. She was an older woman, most likely in her late forties of early fifties. She wore a dress with pink flower designs.

Eddy had to think clearly. He needed a believable lie. "I was camping with my friends. I left you a note, didn't you get it."

She folded her arms. "Nice try, normally I would ground you but today is different."

"How so?"

She gestured him to follow her. He hesitantly followed her to the living room.

"Mom what going…" Eddy froze at the entrance way to the living room; he became ghostly pale as he stared at the one person he thought he would never see again.

"Ned…" he muttered.

"Isn't this exciting?" His mother cooed, "He decided to enroll at Peach Creek Community College! He's coming home."

"Yeah bro," He cracked his knocks when his mothers back was turned. "Exciting isn't it."

* * *

The next chapter may be awhile. Busy, busy, busy... Read and Review Plz!


End file.
